


Recuerdos e imaginación

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, McDonald's, Muggle London, Orphans, godfathers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Entiendo que no quiera boato, ¿pero de verdad teníamos que celebrar de manera tan...” hizo mala cara. “muggle?”
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley





	Recuerdos e imaginación

**Recuerdos e imaginación**

No tenía gana de celebrar mi cumpleaños. Era algo que nunca me había gustado mucho, un día que sólo se dejaba notar para lo que faltaba, no para lo que tenía éxito de darme.

Sin embargo, el decimoséptimo cumpleaños se celebra con gran pompa, o al menos esto era lo que se divertían a pensar todo lo que no esperaban nada, sino que un momento para ir de fiesta.

Sólo en un detalle había sido firme. No quería hacer nada de mágico.

Las fiestas organizadas en el mundo de la magia siempre acababan con alguien que se hacía daño. Acababan con gente borracha, con mobiliario de tirar, con personas que apenas recordaban su nombre.

Estaba casi seguro que la expresión de Victoire cuando dije la palabra ‘McDonald’ hubiera sido la más terrorífica del mundo. Su idea de fiesta no era pretenciosa, pero tenía dos elementos para los cuales no se podían hacer excepciones: clase y metros de chiffon encima. Había ocasiones cuando la sangre Delacour que le derramaba en las venas no podía evitar de hacerse notar. De la manera más ostentosa posible.

Ni siquiera había tratado de explicarle lo que me había impulsado a esa decisión.

Sabía que sólo iba a fingir de comprender, pero que no podía hacerlo completamente, como a menudo pasaba durante situaciones similares.

Me gustaba divertirme, me gustaba hacer todo lo que hacían los chicos de mi edad. Pero no durante ese día del año, particularmente no ese año, cuando mi edad comenzaba a hacerse importante.

Sólo quería rodearme de personas que quería, la familia de Harry, la de Ron y la de Bill, sin pensar en nada, sino que llenarme de porquerías hasta explosionar.

Por esto me encontraba en el coche de Ron, que se arrastraba con una lentitud casi exasperante entre las calles de Londra.

Cuando esa mañana habían llegado a recogerme, Hermione y él tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, conscientes del hecho que detestaba ese día.

Trataban que no me pesara, de fingir que yo también fuera despreocupado como quienquiera, pero todas sus tentativas fueron vanas.

Estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás, la cara apretada contra la ventana helada, mirando la ciudad y las gotas de lluvia que corrían en el vidrio, ligeras como sólo la lluvia de primavera sabe ser. Ellos seguían hablándome, pero yo sólo respondía con monosílabos. Sabía de no ser mucho de compañía, pero decidí que al menos por ese día no quería ser el alegre Teddy Lupin sin preocupaciones y sin problemas.

Ron aparcó, casi taponando dos coches. Subí del auto con escaso entusiasmo, alegrándome sólo cuando vi a Harry a lo lejos.

Ese hombre estaba demasiado importante para dejar ileso mi malhumor. Una sonrisa, aun tardada, apareció en mi cara.

“Hola, Harry.” le dije, acercándome para abrazarlo.

“Hola, Teddy. Feliz cumpleaños.” contestó, abrazándome de vuelta. No nos alejamos por mucho tiempo, y fue casi seguro que él entendiera lo que no estaba diciendo, ni a él ni a ningún otro.

Cuando finalmente me alejé, fue a saludar Ginny, Bill, Fleur y Victoire, quien me acogió con una sonrisa que me pareció de broma. Otras quejas para mi idea de celebración, seguro.

“Entiendo que no quiera boato, ¿pero de verdad teníamos que celebrar de manera tan...” hizo mala cara. “_muggle?_”

Sonreí, condescendiente, pero no le respondí.

Por mi parte, hablar no estaba incluido en la manera como quería celebrar.

~

Miraba fijo el coche como si fuera una especie de alieno. Era exactamente lo que quienquiera habría deseado, y era todo lo que me recordaba que tenía diez y siete años, que estaba finalmente adulto, y que seguía teniendo en el alma un peso de dejarme detrás, si quisiera sobrevivir de manera al menos tranquila.

Y en cambio había un coche no muy grande y rojo, que sobresalía frente a mí, recordándome que el tiempo pasaba y yo no lo perseguía, constantemente fuera de tiempo.

“Anda ya, admítelo... ¿fue una celebración rara para tus estándares?” pregunté a Harry afuera del McDonald’s, donde me había refugiado para escaparme de las felicitaciones y las risas.

Harry rio, y se sentó a mi lado.

“He visto raro, Teddy, y esto pertenece a la categoría.” suspiró, metiéndome un brazo alrededor de los hombros. “Te faltan, ¿verdad?” preguntó después, en un murmurio que casi se perdió en la gris lluvia londinense. Me mordí un labio, sin estar seguro de como reaccionar.

Sabía que quería que alguien se diera cuenta de las raíces de mi malhumor, y también estaba consciente que la única persona que pudiera hacerlo fuera Harry.

Sin embargo, seguía no sabiendo si quisiera hablar, si iba a ser mucho penoso hacerlo.

De algina manera que no sabía explicar, entonces, las palabras comenzaron a fluir como ríos.

“Sé que no tiene sentido. Que no te puede faltar a alguien que no recuerda. Pero hoy… bien, hoy está como si hubiera vivido toda mi vida con mi madre y mi padre, y me hubieran sido sacados a medianoche. Como si el dolor fuera nuevo, fresco, una herida que duele demasiado para que la aguante, Harry.” suspiré, reteniendo apenas las lágrimas. “Siempre viví con este peso, y gracias a ti, a mi abuela y a los amigos he tenido éxito de soportarlo. Pero pensó que hoy sea un día especial, y ser obligado a vivirlo sin ellos...” reí bajo, irónicamente. “Me parece injusto. Aún más que no tengo posibilidad de pensar en cuanto habríamos sido felices hoy, en como habrían sido ellos, porque no los he conocido, no los recuerdo. Tengo imágenes en mi mente que corresponden a fantasía, a lo que querría que hubieran sido, pero ni siquiera sé si considerarlas reales o sólo la enésima sombra de mi mismo dolor.” terminé mi monologo bajando los ojos.

Sabía que mis padres le faltaban a Harry también, y que él tenía recuerdos tangibles, imágenes puras y sinceras de colocar en la realidad.

Pero siempre había sido estoico, anteponiendo mi sufrimiento al suyo.

Pasó un poco de tiempo antes que decidiera de responderme, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba buscando las palabras de decirme. No que existieran, pero al menos algo para distraerme por esa frustración desarmante, por ese sentido de vacío innato que siempre había tenido dentro de mí, que durante ese día luchaba para sacar a la luz.

“Teddy... no puedo decirte nada que durante tu vida no te haya sido repetido millones de veces. Que Remus y Tonks serían orgullosos de ti. Que de alguna manera te miran y te protegen. Que siempre van a vivir en ti. Sólo puedo decirte que tú y yo en un sentido somos iguales, que nos han faltado las mismas cosas, y que el día que hice diez y siete años estaba exactamente cómo estás tú ahora.” hizo una pausa, para tomar aliento. “Pero seguir torturándote de esta manera no va a hacerlos revivir, ni va a hacerte sentir mejor. Necesitas guardarlos en un lugar seguro de tu mente, de guardar los recuerdos reales o inventados, nunca sacándolos. No va a devolverte tus padres, pero te hará tener la seguridad que de alguna manera serán parte de ti. Para siempre.”

Se fue un poco después de haber acabado de hablar, y allí me fue claro cuánto le hubiera costado decírmelo todo. Harry y yo erábamos similares, era verdad. A ambos le faltaba la cosa más importante de todas, que ningún amigo, padrino ni abuela pudiera sustituir.

Fue un discurso grave, vivido y lleno de dolor, pero de alguna manera me sentí mejor. Tenía razón, atrincherarme detrás esa sofocante sensación de soledad no tenía sentido.

Y, sobre todo, aun no recordando ni vagamente los rasgos de ambos, sabía que mis padres nunca lo habrían querido.

Era mi cumpleaños, pero di mi regalo a ellos.

Traté de ser sereno, también con el pensamiento de ellos que vagaba prepotentemente en mí. Hasta que ellos no se hicieron parte de esa serenidad.


End file.
